


Crystalline Feelings

by FPwoper



Series: tumblr and other prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean turns into a crystal statue), Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Crack, Cursed Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Hence the explicit tag, Look the order makes sense okay, M/M, Masturbation, compromising positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is turned into a crystal statue somehow, and it's at the worst possible moment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: tumblr and other prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Crystalline Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts).



> Thanks Jenny for giving me prompts again to get me writing. I don't know why everything is kind of cracky or wacky right now.  
> Prompts: 'You are everything', and 'crystal statue' for the ship destiel
> 
> This piece has not been beta'd. Sorry.

How it happened, Dean didn’t know. It just happened, and it was awkward as fuck. He… was mostly glad that Castiel had found him rather than Sam. The curse that turned Dean into a crystal statue had caught him at the worst possible moment, lounging on the bed with both of his hands down his pants. It was not the best position to be in at all, fingering himself while slowly jacking himself off, but he couldn’t be bothered to care too much about it anymore, since he was a statue now. Made of crystal. While his brain was still online (and freaking out about _everything_ ), he couldn’t move anymore.

When Cas came crashing into his room looking for him because Dean hadn’t shown up for (cooking) dinner, Dean was mortified but indeed, also happy it was _Cas_ rather than Sam. Because that’d be even more awkward. Cas also didn’t care about base human things like nakedness, and often barged in on Dean taking a shower. This, however, this was new. Cas had never walked in on Dean masturbating (because Dean was good at hiding what he was doing). Cas took one look at Dean (specifically at the placement of Dean’s hands) and started backing out before stopping, taking another look, and stepping back into the room, closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck happened, Dean?” Cas asked, and Dean mentally shouted at him that he didn’t know, but that didn’t seem to work. “You probably can’t talk, right?”

Castiel puttered around in the room a little after realising Dean wasn’t going to reply, checking for hex begs presumably, and came up with nothing. Cas takes a seat on Dean’s bed, patting his prone form. “So, can’t talk, can’t move… it’s going to be very quiet in here.” Cas was quiet for a bit. “I’ll miss your cooking and baking, though.”

Dean wanted to sigh and scream in frustration, but hey. Cas was right. He couldn’t actually reply, which Cas already pointed out, and he was now starting to wonder whether he’d be cramped up once the curse had run its course. His right wrist wasn’t exactly in a nice position, and he had been holding this position for at least an hour at this point. Just… couldn’t be good, right?

“I think I’ll also miss the movies you get me to watch,” Cas continued to muse. “Probably the cleaning, too, and the way you sing and move while cleaning.” His voice took on a wishful quality. “The shorts you wear when washing the Impala, and the way you handle weapons, and there is so much more that I really lo- enjoy about you. Like, even.” Cas looked down to his hands but Dean could see his ears going red. He took another deep breath and continued. “I think that I am already missing you more than I thought I would.” Cas appeared to be biting his lip and keeping himself quiet after that, but Dean was relatively sure that he could move his eyes again. Not much, but he could focus on Cas sitting now, instead of just seeing him from the corner of his eyes.

Cas took another deep, fortifying breath before whispering, “You are everything,” and all of a sudden, Dean could move again. It answered all his questions. Yes, it was awkward as fuck; yes, he was cramping up like hell; and did he mention the awkwardness yet? With a moan, he slipped his fingers from his hole and attempted to stretch his sore wrist as quietly as he could. He also didn’t quite know what to say to Cas, so… joking it was.

“True Love Fixes Everything, right, Cas?”

Castiel was white as a sheet now, but Dean simply leaned in (hand still on his dick, _awkward_ ) and kissed Cas’ cheek. “I think I ‘lo- enjoy, no wait like’ you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr and pillowfort as fpwoper. I'm also on discord, feel free to find me there in a shared server and yell at me about anything.
> 
> Did you know that the Dean/Cas/Benny Big Bang is a thing now? Check us out on [tumblr](https://destinybigbang.tumblr.com%22) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bang_destiny)


End file.
